1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to training gloves with attachable and removable weights for use as training aids for individuals engaged in activities requiring hand dexterity and quick hand movement. More specifically, the present invention relates to hockey players gloves in which weights are insertable and removable from a pocket associated with the gloves in a manner which will not interfere with normal use of the gloves. In certain embodiments, the weight is associated with a pad on or in the glove so that a portion of the pad is positioned between the inserted weight and the surface of the pad adapted to engage or block a hockey puck that may be traveling at a relatively high rate of speed. In other embodiments, the pocket and weight are associated with a cuff area of each glove generally along the inner or outer surface of the wrist area of the hockey player that is not normally engaged by a puck. The gloves may be used both as a warm up aid just prior to a game or as a training aid during various practice periods. Padding in or on the hockey players gloves between the weight and the surface which faces the shooter prevents any contact of the hockey puck with the weight. Thus, the surface of the puck blocking pad facing the shooter retains its normal characteristics so that control of movement of the puck and rebound characteristics of the puck will be the same as occurs with conventional gloves. The cuff area of gloves worn by forwards and defensemen as well as goaltenders has limited padding but is not normally used to block a puck. Thus, the weight in the cuff area can be located closer to the surface of the cuff area of the glove. The pocket receiving the weight is provided with a closure and the weight is preferably metal and provided with a coating of resilient material, such as rubber or the like. The weight in the cuff area is curved to generally conform with the surface of the wrist area of the player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of utilizing an attached weight as a training aid or exercising device is well known. Baseball players frequently use doughnut shaped weights on the bat for training and warm up purposes with the weight being removed prior to the batter entering the batter's box. Ankle and wrist attached weights are also well known for use as training aids and exercising devices when walking, jogging and the like. The prior art also includes gloves having weights incorporated therein for use when jogging or exercising and a removable weight for a baseball glove or bowler's glove for use as a training aid for baseball players or bowlers. The following U.S. patents disclose and relate to the above mentioned prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,097 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,120 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,983 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,190
The prior art does not disclose the structure of the above invention in which attachable and removable weights are associated with the padding in gloves worn by hockey players. The prior art does not disclose the embodiments of this invention in which at least a portion of the padding is oriented between the weight and the surface of the padding which faces the direction from which the puck is approaching to prevent contact between the puck and weight and prevent modification of the rebound characteristics imparted to the puck by the blocking pad. The prior art does not disclose embodiments of the invention in which the pocket and weight are associated with the cuff area of each hockey players glove. The prior art does not disclose the particular structure of the weight and does not disclose the particular structure and orientation of the pocket which removably receives and retains the weight.